Rape me
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Das erste Kapitel ist zum Lied von NirvanaRape me. Ryou wird von Bakura vegewaltigt, trotzdem empfindet er keinen Hass für ihn. Hat die Liebe in so einer Welt überhaupt eine Chance? RAPE, SMBD, COMPLETE ACHTUNG: Ich habe das dritte Kapitel gelöscht!
1. Rape me

Hallo! Diese Story ist mir eingefallen als ich das Lied „Rape me" von Nirvana gehört habe. Ich finde es passt einfach perfekt auf die Beiden! Also mit dem Rating war ich mir nicht ganz so sicher… dachte mir, dass ich ihm aber das höchste gebe da es ja schließlich um Rape geht. Korrigiert mich wenn ich falsch liege!

Also ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story!

P.S: Das Lied habe ich etwas auf meine Story zugeschnitten, sprich ich habe ein paar Textteile rausgekürzt!

**Paring**: Bakura x Ryou

**Warnings**: Rape, sad(net wirklich), evtl. Fortsetzungsgefahr (g)

Disclamer: Yu-Gi-Oh und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern dem Erfinder und verschiedenen Firmen. Ich leihe mir die Beiden nur aus und gebe sie auch unversehrt wieder zurück.

Und natürlich verdiene ich KEIN Geld hiermit!

Ach ja und das Lied gehört selbstverständlich auch nicht mir sondern Nirvana, bzw. dem an den die Rechte übergegangen sind!

**Rape me**

Von Nirvana

Rape me

Rape me my friend

Rape me

Rape me again

Ich sehne mich nach deinen Händen auf meiner Haut.

Nach deinen Augen die mich ansehen.

Nach deinen Lippen auf den Meinen.

Ich sehne mich nach deinen Fingernägeln die blutige Striemen in meine Haut zeichnen.

Nach deinem eiskalten Blick, wie er in Leidenschaft aufflammt wenn ich schreie.

Nach deiner Hand wie sie sich brutal in mein Haar krallt damit ich dir nicht entliehen kann.

Ich sehne mich nach deinen Lippen, deiner Zunge wie sie meine Lippen teilt und mir einen harten kalten Kuss raubt.

Rape me… rape me my friend… rape me again…

So ist es immer, jedes Mal… jede Nacht seit du deinen eigenen Körper hast.

Ich habe dir nie etwas bedeutet… ich war immer nur der schwache Hikari… dein schwacher Hikari… dein Licht…

Und ich bin es noch, werde nie etwas anderes für dich sein.

Früher hast du mich wenigstens noch irgendwie gebraucht… zumindest meinen Körper. Wir waren beide in ihm… unsre Seelen teilten sich ihn… doch nun… nun kannst du gehen wohin du willst…

Nur in den wenigen Stunden der Nacht… wenn du dich an mir vergehst… dann bin ich alles für dich. Das spüre ich, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, obwohl ich schreiend unter dir liege …

In diesen Momenten gehörst du mir.

Warum nehme ich das alles in kauf? Die Schmerzen, die Erniedrigung. Alles nur für den kurzen Augenblick in dem ich alles für dich bin?

Ich habe mich das so oft gefragt…

Nun endlich kenne ich die Antwort.

Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich geliebt seit du mir das erste Mal begegnet bist, seit ich jenen verhängnisvollen Ring bekommen habe.

Am I the only one?

Am I the only one?

Am I the only one?

Am I the only one?

Sieht dich jemals ein Anderer so wie ich? So vollkommen außer Kontrolle… so Leidenschaftlich… so schwach? Denn in gewisser Weise bist du in diesen Momenten schwach. Du, der du sonst immer nur eiskalt bist, zeigst Gefühle… Hass, Wut, Eitelkeit und Freude. Du genießt es mich zu verletzen… und das macht dich schwach…

Du liebst mich nicht. Wie könntest du auch? Ich bin schließlich nur der schwache Hikari. Das siehst du doch in mir, nicht wahr?

Ich wünschte ich könnte sehen was hinter deinen kalten braunen Augen vorgeht…

Wenn du mich schon nicht liebst, liebst du wenigstens meine Schmerzen, jeden einzelnen meiner Schreie wenn ich unter dir blute. Ich spüre wie du es genießt.

Mein Leid ist deine Ekstase.

Hate me

Waste me… my friend

Rape me

Rape me again

Ich brauche diesen, deinen Hass. Wenn ich dein Herz schon nicht in Liebe bekomme, so gehört es mir wenigstens im Hass.

Bin ich verrückt?

Verrückt weil ich dich mit diesen selbstzerstörerischen Ketten an mich fessle?

Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wirklich tun willst…

Bin ich schuld daran? Provoziere ich dich insgeheim dazu?

Provoziere ich dich insgeheim weil ich es genauso genieße wie du, es brauche, weil wir beide es brauchen?

Wer weiß… vielleicht bin ich ja der wahre Sadist von uns beiden…

Rape me

Rape me my friend

Rape me

Rape me again

Owari?

So hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass ich ne Fortsetzung schreibe… hätte da schon ein paar Ideen… Ich schreibe aber nur eine, wenn das auch gewünscht wird! Also schreibt mir bitte ein Review, ob und wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat! Und natürlich auch, ob ihr wollt, dass es weitergeht! (Dann kommt auch Bakura und ein wenig mehr Plot dazu g)

Bye bye

Angie


	2. Adicted God and broken Angel

Hallo!

Ok, hier kommt also das zweite Kapitel von Rape me. Dieses mal ist es aus Bakuras Sicht geschrieben. Was den Schreibstil anbelangt... ich weiß nicht ob er so gut ist... außerdem ist das mein erstel richtiges Lemon also schreibt mir bitte ob ich davon meine Finger lassen sollte, oder ob ich sowas nochmal verfassen darf ;)

Ich hoffe euch gefällt es!

Reviewantworten gibt's am Ende des Kapitels, außerdem noch ein wenig mehr gefasel von mir!

**Disclamer:** Die Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern dem Autor von Yu-Gi-Oh und den zuständigen Firmen. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld (leider... könnte welches gebrauchen...)

**Warnings:** Slash, **Rape**, a bissal Sad, Dark (aber wie jeder weiß der das erste Kapitel gelesen hat ist es nicht so schlimm )

Aber jetzt viel Spaß!

Seit nun schon fast einem Jahr habe ich diesen Körper... und trotzdem bin ich an dich gekettet... trotzdem brauche ich deinen Körper noch.

Jeden einzelnen Schrei der aus deinem schmerzverzerrtem Mund dringt nehme ich in mir auf.

Erneut ziehe ich mit dem silbernem Dolch in meiner Hand eine rote Spur über deinen Hals, nicht tief, schließlich will ich nicht das du stirbst, nur tief genug damit ein dünner Faden aus deinem roten Blut über die alabasterfarbene Haut deinen Hals hinunter rinnt.

Allein bei dem Anblick den du mir jetzt bietest, könnte ich kommen.

Deine Augen sind geschlossen und deine Lippen hart aufeinander gepresst.

Du hast Angst, Angst vor den Schmerzen, Angst vor mir. Deine Hände hast du immer noch verkrampft in das mit Blut befleckte Laken gekrallt und an deinen Handgelenken sind Abschürfungen von den Handschellen zu erkennen.

Und doch, obwohl du vor mir liegst, erniedrigt, gebrochen... trotzdem wirkst du so unglaublich unschuldig. Dein weißes Haar, die Haut und deine so sanfte Stimme... wie die eines Engels... eines Engels den der Himmel nicht haben will...

Und obwohl mir dieser Anblick allein genügen würde, höre ich nicht auf, will mehr.

Langsam beuge ich mich über dich und lecke das dünne Rinnsal Blut auf das deinen schlanken Hals hinunter fließt... ich liebe diesen Geschmack... ich bin süchtig nach ihm, genauso süchtig wie nach deinem Schreien... deinem Flehen an mich...es klingt als würdest du einen Gott anbeten wenn du mich um Gnade bittest... und genauso verhalte ich mich, wie ein Gott... und Götter sind nicht gnädig... sie erhören keine Gebete...

Meine Hand zieht Kreise auf deinem Oberkörper und meine Lippen suchen die Deinen. Ich finde sie, doch sie sind fest verschlossen. Sanft bitte ich mit einer Berührung meiner Zunge um Einlass... du verweigerst ihn mir. Hart presst du deine Lippen aufeinander... du solltest mich besser kennen... du solltest wissen das ich immer bekomme was ich will!

Schnell spanne ich die Muskeln meiner Hand an und kratze über deinen Oberkörper.

Du schreist... oder versuchst es, denn noch ehe ein Laut deine Lippen verlassen hat habe ich sie mit meinen verschlossen... ersticke deinen Schrei.

Brutal dringe ich mit meiner Zunge in deinen Mund, beute ihn aus, gebe dir einen Vorgeschmack auf das noch Kommende, von dem du ohnehin weißt, dass es eintreten wird... langsam müsstest du es wirklich gewöhnt sein... doch du bist es nicht... du schreist, weinst, flehst wie beim ersten Mal, immer und immer wieder... jede Nacht aufs Neue.

Und ich genieße es... genieße es so als wäre es auch für mich das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Engelskörper entweihe... hierfür komme ich in die Hölle... ich weiß das aber... was macht das schon... ich bin im Himmel, jetzt und hier... was bedeutet es schon was danach kommt?

Aus Luftmangel beende ich unseren Kuss.

Du blickst mich an... mit deinen wunderschönen Augen, deren Blick direkt in mein Herz zu dringen scheint blickst du mich an... kein Vorwurf, kein Hass ist darin zu lesen... nur Schmerzen... Schmerzen und Leid.

Ein sadistisches Grinsen schleicht sich auf meine Lippen, was du mit Angst quittierst. Du hast Angst, vor mir, vor dem Kommenden... das sollest du auch... du solltest mich fürchten...

Schnell wie ein Raubtier versenke ich meine Zähne in deinem Hals.

Ich spüre wie unter ihnen das Fleisch reißt und erneut schmecke ich Blut auf meiner Zunge... dein Blut... dein Lebenselexir das ich mir genussvoll einverleibe.

Wieder schreist du.

Wieder versetzt du mich damit in Ekstase.

Meine Hand ist währenddessen tiefer gewandert, sanft fahre ich die Innenseiten deiner Oberschenkel entlang.

Ich merke wie du dich verspannst, deine Panik steigt... und mit ihr meine Erregung.

Zärtlich umfasse ich dein noch schlaffes Glied und fahre vorsichtig an ihm auf und ab.

Dein Gesichtsausdruck ist einfach köstlich in diesem Moment.

Du versuchst mit aller Kraft die aufwallende Erregung zu unterdrücken... doch dein Körper ist stärker... ich bin stärker... und wie jedes mal verlierst du den Kampf.

Mit meinem Daumen umkreise ich die Spitze deines mittlerweile vollirigiertem Penis.

Du stöhnst und ich sehe wie du dich dafür hasst... ich liebe es, dein Stöhnen... das Stöhnen eines Engels... doch noch mehr... viel mehr... liebe ich dein Schrein.

Plötzlich packe ich zu, bohre meine Fingernägel in deine empfindlichste Stelle.

Da ist es wieder... dein Schrein... mein Genuss...

Tränen laufen dir über die Wangen und deine Lippe blutet. Ausnahmsweise Blut das nicht ich vergossen habe. Du hast dir selbst auf die Lippen gebissen.

Begierig lecke ich dieses unschuldige Blut und deine Tränen auf.

Meine mittlerweile schmerzhaft pochende Erregung verdeutlicht mir, dass dieses Spiel nicht mehr lange dauern wird.

Gewaltsam reiße ich deine Beine auseinander und plaziere mich zwischen ihnen.

Geschockt siehst du mich an. Ich frage mich warum du so schockiert bist. Du wusstest doch genauso gut wie ich, dass es hierauf hinauslaufen würde... schließlich tut es das immer, jede Nacht in der ich bei dir bin.

Ich lege mir deine Beine auf die Schultern.

Ohne Vorwarnung dringe ich in dich ein.

Wieder schreist du.

So qualvoll sind sie selten, deine Schreie. Und ich... ich genieße es wie ein Weinkenner einen außergewöhnlich guten Wein kennt.

Nun fasse ich dich an der Schulter und beginne mit einem harten, schnellen Rhythmus.

Mit jedem meiner Stöße werden deine Schreie leiser. Du gewöhnst dich daran.

Dein durch die Schmerzen nur noch mehr halbirigiertes Glied beginnt erneut zu pulsieren und ich lege meine Hand darum.

Im gleichen Takt mit meinen Straßen fahre ich an ihm auf und ab.

Ein Blick auf dein Gesicht verrät mir sofort was in dir vorgeht.

Du hasst dich dafür, dafür das du das alles mit der machen lässt und dafür das du, trotz all der Schmerzen, all der Qualen kommst.

Ich weiß, dass dir das hier nicht gefällt... solcher Illusionen gebe ich mich nicht hin.

Es sind nur Reaktionen deines Körpers und trotzdem ist für mich nichts befriedigender als der Moment da du mit einem Stöhnen auf den Lippen den Höhepunkt erreichst.

Dies demonstriert, wie nichts Anderes meine absolute Macht über dich... du weißt das, und genau deswegen hasst du dich so sehr dafür.

Langsam spüre ich wie du dich dem Höhepunkt näherst und erhöhe mein Tempo noch.

Mit meinem letzten Stoß treffe ich genau den Punkt in dir, der dich Sternchen sehen lässt, den Punkt den ich zuvor so sorgfältig vermieden habe um deine Qualen zu steigern.

Und dann kommt er, mein Triumph. Mit einem heißen Stöhnen ergießt du dich in meine Hand. Deine Muskeln ziehen sich bei deinem Orgasmus zusammen und so jagst auch du mich über die Klippe.

Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf dich fallen und ziehe mich nach kurzer Zeit aus dir zurück.

Noch einmal lecke ich über die Wunden auf deiner Brust und auf deinem Hals, dann stehe ich auf und öffne deine Handschellen.

Gerade als ich aus dem Zimmer verschwinden will, werfe ich einen Blick zurück.

Dein weißes Haar bildet einen wunderschönen Kranz um dein so feminines Gesicht. Aus deinen Augen laufen Tränen, die sich mit dem Blut auf deinem Hals und deinen Lippen vermischen. Du musst sie dir wieder aufgebissen haben, doch jetzt hältst du sie fest geschlossen, so als wollest du mir nicht diesen letzten Sieg zugestehen indem du mir zeigst was ich dir antue... doch ich weiß es, ich kann es sehen... ich kann es sehen an deinem weißen Körper der von roten Striemen überzogen ist, an deinen Handgelenken die von den Handschellenabdrücken gezeichnet sind. Und ich kann es an deinen Augen sehen... deine Augen die nun lehr und gebrochen an mir vorbeistarren.

Plötzlich fühle ich mich schuldig... was habe ich dir nur angetan?

Und wieder ist es wie jede Nacht... langsam verlasse ich das Zimmer und obwohl ich mich dafür hasse was ich dir antue... obwohl es mir jedesmal wenn ich daran denke das Herz gefriert, weiß ich doch, dass ich wiederkommen werde.

Warum?... Weil ich dich brauche... weil sich süchtig nach dir bin...

Weil ich dich liebe...

Tbc?

So! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen hundeaugenblick

Das war jetzt Bakuras Sicht der Dinge... könnte theoretisch noch ein Kapitel schreiben... dann eines das auch richtig Plot hat... würde allerdings ein Happy End geben, wenn ich weiterschreibe!

Also sagt mir was ihr wollt!

Ach ja was ganz wichtiges noch! Ich suche einen/eine Betaleser/in! Falls wer lust hat sich meiner Grammatik-, Rechtschreib, was-weiß-ich-für Fehler anzunehemen, schreibt mir doch einfach per E-mail oder Review! Würd mich riesig darüber freun!

Ok hier kommen sie nun endlich, die Antworten an die tollest Reviewer der Welt:

MagicNicole: Ok, hier kommt die Fortsetzung:) Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir! Den letzten Satz mag ich auch gern (das soll jetzt nicht überheblich klingen!) Also bin ja gespannt was du zu diesem Kapitel sagst!

Ruky: Freut mich echt total, dass dir die Story gut gefällt! Hoffentlich magst du auch

noch das nächste Kapitel….

Das mit dem Verwegen und Kawaii fand ich interessant… na ja lass mich

wissen was du vom diesem Kapitel hältst ja?

Kisa-chan: Ok hier kommt die Fortsetzung  Hoffe es ging schnell genug! Also dann viel Spaß damit und schreib mir ob es dir gefällt!

Also noch mal danke für die Reviews! Wer auch mal da oben steht braucht bloß einen kleinen Text verfassen und schon schreib ich ihn da hin;)


End file.
